My Only Love
by NikkiD
Summary: Tanela and Piccolo realize the real price that they have to pay by staying on Earth. Just Before Cell Game. Read "I Dream..." first.


_**MY ONLY LOVE**_

_BY: NikkiD_

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE:

Hello again. This is NikkiD. Konichi wa to all you readers. This is another one of my fan fictions about Dragon Ball Z and it's main characters are Piccolo and my fan fictional character; Tanela, who plays Piccolo beautiful but zany wife. If you read my first fan fiction "Achy, Breaky Heart" then you would see one side of Tanela's multiple personalities. In that story she seemed to be silly, and rather stupid. True to say Tanela is somewhat spontaneous but that is just one side of her.

In truth Tanela can also be calm and quiet (when she wants to be) and at rare times she can display tenderness and even love. If you read this fan fiction slowly you will see my message about the price that Piccolo paid by staying on Earth. This fan fiction is one of my romances and it can seem rather um, sentimental. This story takes place a week before the Cell Game. If you have any questions about Tanela then please wait for Tanela's Biography that will be coming soon. If you can't wait that long then please feel free to email me any questions, comlpaints or suggestions you may have. And now on to the fan fiction! Bye!

NikkiD

* * *

Life is never fair, and it is rarely fair for the one's who decide to defend it. For the past month the Z fighters have been training nonstop, preparing to do battle with the being they knew as Cell, hoping they will be ready in time to save the Earth. Again. For Tanela this situation was no stranger. Several years ago she and her husband Piccolo had to prepare for another battle. As she recalled it too was to save the Earth.

Tanela was in the newly installed gym in her new home at Kami's Lookout. When her husband fused with his counter part; Kami, they have moved to the flouting palace and ever since they had to make some adjustments. The gym was one of them. Tanela gritted her teeth as she ran, garbed in a stylish white exercise bra and black bicycle shorts, her usual battle boots replace by an expensive pair of Nike running sneakers. Tanela has been running on the treadmill for the past eight hours. Nonstop.

Tanela grunted in exhaustion, turning off the treadmill and grabbing a fresh towel, wiping the perspiration off her angelic face, the long navy blue hair a halo. With a final sigh Tanela walked out to the hallway. Tanela walked down the marble halls, heading for the large master bedroom that she shared with Piccolo. Well sometimes anyway. Sometimes Piccolo preferred to sleep outside, a fact that left her rather annoyed. Tanela sat down on the large bed and stretched out, sighing in contentment. It has been quite a while since she had the chance to lie down. Ever since they heard about this Cell character everyone has been training nonstop. Indeed, Goku and Gohan have been visiting Kami's Lookout often, hoping for a chance to train in the Room of Space and Time.

Tanela frowned to herself. What was going to happen to them? A sudden fear filled Tanela and she sat up her beautiful body now rigid. Would she die? Or even worse, would Piccolo die? Tanela felt her blood turn cold and her lower lip began to tremble. If either one of them were sent to the Next Dimension it would be doubly difficult to get back.

When Piccolo walked in and saw Tanela's horrified face he knew immediately that something was wrong. Tanela looked up at him with her large deep blue eyes and her lower lip trembled. With a sudden wave of fear, Tanela surprised Piccolo by running into her husband's arms, bawling. Piccolo stared down at his weeping wife, shocked. He had seen his wife cry only twice; when Goku held his life in his hands at the Budakai and when he lay dying in her arms at the battle with the Saiyan Nappa. What on Earth could make her cry now?!

Tanela continued to cry, tightly holding Piccolo afraid that she might lose him again. "Please Piccolo, tell me we don't have to do this." Tanela begged softly.

Piccolo gritted his teeth and forced his arms to hold her tenderly. "Do what?" he asked, looking down to see Tanela's back shudder as she cried.

"Fight this Cell being, I don't want you to Piccolo." Tanela whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Please say we don't have to fight him."

Piccolo stared down at her, confused. "But why?"

Tanela's lip began to quiver and she began to cry harder. "I don't want you to die Piccolo!" Tanela wailed hysterically, holding Piccolo tight. Piccolo gasped, once again shocked by the love this alien woman had for him. Tanela held Piccolo close to her chest, her sobs frantic now. "Please Piccolo, tell me we don't have to fight anymore! I don't want to lose you! I, If you were to die, I'd, I'd..." Over come by terror Tanela could not say anymore and continued to cry hysterically.

Piccolo stared down at this woman and felt his arrogance and insensitivity crumble as usual from her influence. Tanela was one of the few people on this entire planet who could affect him like this. Besides Gohan, Tanela was one only person he truly loved. Why she cared for him Piccolo never did understand, but Piccolo felt truly honored to be her husband. Although there where times that she could drive him crazy with her strange ideals and eccentric personality, he knew that he would never wish to spend the rest of his long life with anyone else but her. Piccolo held Tanela gently and carefully led her to the soft bed. Once she was comfortable Piccolo let her cry her heart out, softly whispering endearments to her.

Finally Tanela stopped crying and looked up at him, her blue eyes now red from crying. "Why Piccolo? Why do you risk yourself? They are not our people. This isn't our responsibility. Why do we risk our lives for this planet?" Tanela asked, her eyes pleading.

Piccolo sighed and gently touched her cheek. "Tanela, you know as well as I do that if we don't stop this Cell being he will destroy this planet. Whether we like it or not this planet is our home. We have to defend it." Piccolo answered softly, tenderly. How long has it been since he and Tanela have been able to talk like this? Piccolo couldn't even remember.

Tanela looked down, her hands shaking. "But Piccolo, what if you die again?" Tanela whispered and her eyes shone with new tears. "You know how hard it is for someone to be wished back twice..." Tanela closed her eyes and Piccolo felt her shudder. "I don't want to lose you again Piccolo. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me." Tanela whispered, her tears streaming down her cheeks like rain trickling down a branch.

Piccolo stared down at Tanela and felt his usually cold heart burn with love and tenderness for her, wishing he could ease her pain. But the truth was that he was not too sure he would live through the battle. Piccolo wished he could lie to Tanela and promise her that he would be all right but the very thought of that made him wince. Tanela was the only person he knew that he would not lie to. Not ever. Piccolo breathed in and hugged Tanela to his chest, hoping to comfort her, ease her fears. "Tanela, I can't promise you anything but I swear to you that you will never lose me. Not even in death." Piccolo whispered and then balked, not used to being so sentimental. But despite his arrogance he knew that he cared for Tanela. And thanks to his fusions with Kami and Nail he began to show it a bit more then usual.

Tanela hugged back and her trembling eased. Tanela laid her head on his shoulder, wishing she could hold him forever, wishing he didn't have to fight but she knew that is was beyond even her power to change the future. "Say the words Piccolo, say them." Tanela whispered.

Piccolo closes his eyes and forced the arrogance and insensitivity away. He held his wife tenderly and whispered back to her. "I love you." The two sat there for another hour, both wishing that it could go on forever, knowing it could not be so. And so they sat, one desperately wishing that the other would not die on the battlefield, saving the alien planet they now called home.

**THE END**


End file.
